


Breakdown

by Gage



Series: Breaking Down the Heart Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, LJ Prompt, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's little breakdowns don't always lead you to where you intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

   It was suppose to be physically impossible for this to even happen, let alone to someone like... he was a guy for fucks sake! This shit wasn't suppose to happen to him. Sitting alone in the joint bathroom between the bedrooms of the Hummel-Hudson house, his eyes never left the small piece of plastic that had just changed his entire life. He fought the urge to scream out loud and beat the counter with his bare hands. The stupid thing had to be wrong. He could not be pregnant. There was just no freakin way he was carrying... NO.

 

Taking a deep breath he reached out with shaky hands and threw it into the toilet making sure to it went down with the first flush. He had no idea how long he stood staring at the now empty bowl before he made his way into one of the rooms. Trying to keep as calm as possible just wasn't happening when his mind and heart were at war with one another. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

 

He had no idea how out of it he was, until he found himself wrapped up in the strongest pair of arms. That shaking was not coming from his friend but from himself, his face was flushed with humiliations and tears. Not even a few seconds later another pair of arms slipped around his waist holding him up.

 

“It's gonna be okay.” The last thing he'd ever expected was Puck and Sam to be holding him while he fell apart.

 

Mike Chang was screwed.

 

There was just no other way of saying it.

* * *

 

**5 weeks later...**

 

It was Artie who came to him while he was hiding behind the bleachers at lunch, and made him see reason. He didn't know how the other boy had found out but a week or two after the party... __

_...He'd been sitting in class just holding the damn thing for Tina. When Artie rolled right in and swiped the coffee cup out of his hand. “What gives man...”_

 

_Artie had looked at the cup and than back at him before his eyes settled down to where Mike had placed his backpack on his lap his brow raised. After that he was so sure that he was busted and it would get around school. Paranoia really was a bitch. Sam had to drag him into an empty room and get him to stop acting so freaky. It was a dead give away something was wrong when you walk down the hall like someone was gonna jump you any minute. When he told Sam about Artie the dude looked a little sheepish. Apparently their mutual friend had over heard their conversation at the party. Sam assured him that Artie hadn't told anyone anything but hadn't wanted to say a word to Mike himself, not until he was ready._

 

“You haven't told him yet, have you?”

 

Mike shook his head. Artie was possibly the only one who knew the identity of the other father. Puck too but that's a whole different story altogether. One they had swore wouldn't see the light of day. “I managed to dial the first four numbers before...” A grand total of twenty-one dials. “I mean what the hell am I suppose to tell him. We both agreed...”

 

Artie has this grim look on his face, he hates it cause it means he's about to be told something he doesn't wanna hear. “You know, maybe you should take off this weekend.”

 

“What??”

 

“Get out of Lima for a bit, maybe take a drive out and see where the road takes you.”

 

It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up to what Artie's hinting at. He firmly believes that this whole thing will just get worst if he takes that drive. He can't even handle the phone at the moment, what makes Artie think he could handle a face to face!

 

“Baby-Gate sucked.”

 

Artie was a bastard. But at least he was an honest one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to a prompt from gleem-preg comm on livejournal by Mrs Sakuma. _"i don't really care how, but i would like to see it. kurt and puck and blaine and finn are always the ones getting prompted, so i'd like artie and/or mike to get some baby lovin'_
> 
> I took it and ran with it.


End file.
